


The world was built for two

by Spaceystella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Lance (Voltron), Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceystella/pseuds/Spaceystella
Summary: "Please don't walk away from this, kiss me, like lovers do,Just whisper silently to me, just whisper: I love you."Lance and Keith lives together. Lance decides to make some breakfast, while singing the song he and Keith wrote back in Highschool. Keith later joins in, after he wakes up to the voice of his boyfriend.





	The world was built for two

It was a sunny saturday morning. Lance just got out of bed, he let Keith to rest until he made them some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, pulled up the shutter, then stretched his back and yawned. The morning sun felt so good on his tan skin. He took out some ingredients from the kitchen cupboard for waffles, then turned around to get some water. Something was in his way. A big, fluffy-fatty cat layed right in front of him. As Lance looked at him, the white cat meowed at him softly.

 

"Well good morning to you too, pretty girl." Lance smiled, then bent over to pet the kitty's head. "Look at you, how big you are, Belle."   
The name was Lance's idea. It meant 'pretty' in Spanish. And actually, Belle was a really pretty cat. She was a little bit overweight, but it suited her very well. When Lance and Keith had found him on the street all alone, she was so skinny, they could see her ribs.  
"You want some food?" Lance asked, and he was pretty sure that the cat understood the word 'food'. Belle got up and started to rub her face against Lance's leg while she meowed loudly. "Alright, alright, here you go."

After he fed the Belle, and she was no longer in his way he started to mix the ingredients together. Keith really liked waffles, and Lance liked pleasing Keith in every possible way. Although Lance had a realy sweet tooth, he always put less sugar into cookies, so that it could be the best for Keith.   
Lance started to heat up the waffle-maker, and meanwhile he started to hum a little song, which he and Keith wrote in highschool.

  
_"I'm sorry if I seem dumb to you, You know, I ain't the smartest."_

 

He had to stop for a second to remember the whole song. As he turned the waffles, he heard some noise from the room, Belle must've sneak into their room to cuddle up with Keith. As he smiled, another line rolled out of his mouth.

  
_"I'm sorry for being so weak you know I ain't the thoughest."_

 

It was Keith's part now. Well, Lance's gonna sing it anyway, since Keith is still sleeping, but... Suddenly, he felt an arm caressing his hip softly. It was Keith. In high school, Lance was a little bit taller than Keith, and he always teased him about it. But now, Keith was slightly taller. Lance loved it though. He felt so safe with him. Well, he felt safe when Keith used to be smaller, but still. This felt somehow just right. Keith hugged him from behind, then nuzzled into the back of his neck, breathing in Lance's sweet scent. Then, after a minute, he started to sing along. His voice was raspy and quiet, but so beautiful. Lance and Keith took turns in singing now, perfectly knowing which part is whose.

 

 **Keith** :   
_"And I'm sorry if I push you away, you know I'm a little distant,  
_  
 _I'm truly sorry if sometimes I am a bit resistent."_

 

 **Lance** :   
_"Ever since you showed up, I feel so much better  
_  
 _So sometimes I really feel like I'm your debtor."_

 

**Keith:**   
_"And after I've met you, my life became so easy,  
_   
_And what I'm about to say, may sound really cheesy."_

 

 **Lance** :   
_"I know you like winter, and playing in the snow,  
_  
 _And you never show a sign of you being so low."_

 

 **Keith** :   
_"And I know you like spring, the blue, sunny sky,  
_  
 _And you are so sensitive, it's not hard to make you cry."_  


 

 **Lance:**  
  
 _"You really like sports, well I am a lazy type,_  
  
You always go running, or always ride a bike."

 

**Keith:**   
_"But you are so creative, well I am  really just hotheaded,_

_You always make pretty things, even when your mind is shredded ."_

And now, they favourite part came. Where they sang together.

 

**Both of them:**

_"But even if we are different, we complete each other,  
_   
_Let me be your winter, and you'll be my summer,  
_   
_I'll be the water, that takes away your thirst,  
_   
_I'll always want you, even if you say, you're cursed.  
_   
_So please, let me have this, please let me have us,  
_   
_Just quietly tell me you're mine, no need for a big fuss.  
_   
_Please don't walk away from this, kiss me, like lovers do,  
_   
_Just whisper silently to me,  just whisper: I love you."_   
  


By the end of it, Lance slowly turned around to face Keith. He put his arms on Keith's shoulders, and watched his lover's puffy, sleepy eyes, messy hair and stupidly pretty face.

 

"Good morning, baby." smiled Lance fondly.   
"Good morning." Kissed Lance's soft lips Keith.  
"Breakfast is almost ready." Lance turned back to the waffles, then turned off the wafflemaker. Keith layed the table and made coffe, while Lance spread the waffles with jam and peanut butter.

"So what is the plan today?" Lance asked while he filled his mouth with a big waffle.  
"Dunno. Wanna watch some movies?" Lance's eyes lit up.

"Yes!"   
"Then choose something after breakfast." Lance nodded then ate his last waffle. They decided to wash the dishes later. They got back to the room. They started a movie on the laptop, while drinking coffee and eating snacks.

"Lance?"  
"Hm?"   
"The breakfast was delicious. Thank you."   
"I'm glad you liked it, mulletboy." Lance smiled.  
"Shut up, you love my mullet and you know it." Keith rolled his eyes.   
"That's true."

 

After a few minutes, Keith spoke again.  
"Lance?"   
"Hm?"   
"I love you."   
"I love you too." Lance snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek.  
Later on, Belle joined them too. The cat layed on Lance's lap, purring softly, while they were petting her. Lance couldn't help, but smile during the whole movie. He loved his life so much. His mother always said: 'The world is built for two.' And now, looking Keith's excited, still-waffle-crumby face, Lance knew exactly what this meant.

He was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fluffy stuff! The song part was written by me too, I really had fun writing this short fic! Let me know if I should write more Klance songs/poets! Love y'all! <3 <3


End file.
